heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bugged by a Bee
Bugged by a Bee is a 1969 animated cartoon, released by Warner Bros.-Seven Arts. It starred Cool Cat, and was the final cartoon from the 1930-1969 era to bear the Looney Tunes name, and the last from that era to be widely released. One more cartoon, Injun Trouble would follow Bugged by a Bee, but it was in the Merrie Melodies series and is much harder to find. Synopsis Cool Cat is a student at Disco Tech, and sings an opening song about how he's "workin' through college, to gain a lotta knowledge." During this song a bee disturbs him, and he swats the bee to the ground with his guitar. As the angry bee sharpens its stinger, Cool Cat checks out the college's sports programs, and decides to try out pole vaulting to impress the female students. His first attempt goes horribly wrong when his pole gets stuck in a chipmunk's hole, and when he goes to try again the bee stings him just as he begins his run-up. The pain of the sting gives Cool Cat enough power in his run-up to set a record-breaking vault over the pole, and the college's baseball coach is impressed enough to let him try out for the team. In his first baseball match, Cool Cat wastes his time trying to swat the bee instead of hitting the ball, and records two strikes. On the crucial third ball, however, Cool Cat manages to hit a home run, which he manages to complete with a little help from the bee's sting. The bee also helps him to triumphs in rowing and hurdling as well. Finally, in an all-important football match which has somehow ended up 0-0 right until the final few minutes, Cool Cat gets stung just as he's handling the ball, causing him to swallow the ball and dart around the stadium, while the other players ask each other who's got the ball. Cool Cat eventually flops down on the touchline, and gets stung again, which causes him to spit the ball out into his hands and scores the winning touchdown. Afterwards, the college holds a ceremony in honor of Cool Cat's achievements, which have propelled Disco Tech to the top of all the sports leagues. To Cool Cat's chagrin however, the person being awarded at the ceremony is actually the bee, not himself. Gallery Bugged By A Bee SS 1.jpg Bugged By A Bee SS 2.jpg Bugged By A Bee SS 3.jpg Bugged By A Bee SS 4.jpg Bugged By A Bee SS 5.jpg Bugged By A Bee SS 6.jpg Bugged By A Bee SS 7.jpg Bugged By A Bee SS 8.jpg Bugged By A Bee SS 9.jpg Bugged By A Bee SS 10.jpg Bugged By A Bee SS 11.jpg Bugged By A Bee SS 12.jpg Bugged By A Bee SS 13.jpg Bugged By A Bee SS 14.jpg Bugged By A Bee SS 15.jpg Bugged By A Bee SS 16.jpg Bugged By A Bee SS 17.jpg Bugged By A Bee SS 18.jpg Bugged By A Bee SS 19.jpg Bugged By A Bee SS 20.jpg Bugged By A Bee SS 21.jpg Bugged By A Bee SS 22.jpg Bugged By A Bee SS 23.jpg Bugged By A Bee SS 24.jpg Bugged By A Bee SS 25.jpg Bugged By A Bee SS 26.jpg Bugged By A Bee SS 27.jpg Bugged By A Bee SS 28.jpg Video External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0064113/ Bugged by a Bee] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Warner Bros.-Seven Arts Cartoons Category:1969 Category:Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cool Cat Cartoons